


“Guys My Age...”

by xHeyKYJx



Category: GOT7
Genre: College, Fluff and Smut, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam-centric, M/M, Modeling, Non-Idol AU, Smut, not a lot of fluff tho just a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHeyKYJx/pseuds/xHeyKYJx
Summary: Then Bambam decided that Yugyeom was to soft for him, too... vanilla. Sweet, fragile; he melted with one touch, and Bambam wanted more.Or, Bambam prefers older men.





	“Guys My Age...”

_“Guys my age don’t know how to touch me, don’t know how to love me good. Guys my age don’t know how to keep me.”_

 

Guys My Age by Hey Violet

 

 

Once upon a time, back when Bambam was sixteen and knew for sure that he was gay, he had a best friend. His name was Yugyeom, and people thought they were dating. They were, in a way. They pretended to be married, called each other “baby” and whispered hot secrets into each other’s ears for their other friends to hear. It was all fake, an inside joke, but it became real all too fast. They found themselves kissing in bathroom stalls, carefully touching each other over their jeans. No feelings, though. Friends with benefits, really. The school thought they were dating, and they were, in a way.

Then Bambam decided that Yugyeom was to soft for him, too... _vanilla_. Sweet, fragile; he melted with one touch, and Bambam wanted more. When sophomore year came to an end, so did Yugyeom’s and Bambam’s “relationship.” Apparently, it was all real to Yugyeom, and their friendship ended, too. Bambam wasn’t upset for too long, though.

He distracted himself by making out with Lisa Monoban on his bed after school, work thrown aside. He liked to knead her breasts, feel how soft they were. While Lisa wasn’t Yugyeom, Bambam couldn’t say he didn’t like her tits. Yugyeom didn’t have any of those.

But it wasn’t the same. Or rather, it was too much the same, but in a different way. Lisa was soft on the outside like Yugyeom was on the inside: soft hips, breasts, cheeks, thighs, belly. Yugyeom was all sharp edges, painful. Bambam liked it.

They broke up, and Bambam stuck it out until high school ended, didn’t even hook up with anyone.

Then college came. Bambam was legal, free from the restraints of being too young. He met Jaebum during his second year, at a club he still wasn’t quite old enough to go to but was in anyway. Jaebum was older by a few years, and he treated Bambam roughly, passionately. He and Jaebum worked. He would pull Bambam’s hair when he sucked him off, thrust hard during sex. It always hurt in the best ways, and Bambam loved it. Loved _him_. After three and a half months of rough sex and soft words breathed against bruise-stained necks, Jaebum left him. It hurt, but it was okay. Bambam was okay.

He met Jinyoung at the same club, nearly a year later. He wasn’t as rough as Jaebum, with a gentle smile and pretty, pretty eyes, but he was good enough for Bambam. Eventually, he was perfect, but Jinyoung graduated before their relationship could really blossom and moved to a different part of Seoul, a part too far away for Bambam to reach him. He forgot about it.

After college and a contract later, Bambam was a model. He absolutely flourished; the people loved him, and more and more magazines wanted him in them. He met Jackson at a photo shoot, one where his pants were just barely hanging off his hips and the light hit him just right, made him shine.

Jackson took things slow, and Bambam realized how much he liked it. The sweet dates, the late nights. Sex was good, but everything else was somehow better. Jackson made it all better.

Bambam waited for Jackson to leave him like the rest, but he didn’t. Jackson showered him in adoration, gave him anything he wanted. He, unlike anyone else, cared about Bambam. He loved him, and Bambam loved Jackson, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Omfg I’ve sinned 
> 
> I’m probs gonna take this down even though the smut is basically like non existent lmao
> 
> Nah jk, I’ll keep it up. Hope you enjoyed!~


End file.
